


Carpet Burns

by lost_stickie_note



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: #stickieallover, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, I don't even know anymore, Lemon, M/M, My Thoughts at 3 in the Morning, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dom Xukun, sub Zhengting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/lost_stickie_note
Summary: Depending on who you ask, Zhengting either spends too much or not enough time on his knees.Basically just PWP (porn without plot).#Kunting #Zhengkun #stickieallover





	Carpet Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Long note, apologies.
> 
> Smut warning!!!! Might not be for everyone, nothing too bad, but still. You were forewarned, la~
> 
> D: So for once I'm not uploading Zhangjun smut? What is the world coming to? I had an urge to write Zhengkun smut, which is quite different than my usual. I found this a bit difficult to write and also not sure if it came out embarrassingly bad. So what I mean is...go into this one with low expectations, haha. Sorry this is messy AF.
> 
> Today, we have dom Xukun/sub Zhengting, but I'm also hoping to experiment with dom Zhengting/sub Xukun sometime. Ho hum.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys nevertheless!
> 
> As always, shameless promotion of all my other works~
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote) for updates, randomness, etc.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta-reader, you know who you are. :)

"What happened to you?" Justin's screeching voice, two octaves too high, almost bursting Zhengting's eardrums. The younger boy is gesturing wildly at him, more specifically at the patch of red on his right knee. And he swears inwardly to himself for forgetting to put on long pants upon waking up.  _It is way too early in the morning for this._ He rubs at his temples as Justin continues to babble on. "...but like how did you get such a big bruise? Did you fall while practicing?" Zhengting snaps to attention at the younger boy's words because all he can see now across the practice room is Xukun, who has clearly overheard Justin's small tirade.

 

Smirking at him.

 

 _Oh fuck._  

 

He can already feel the regret coming from a mile away. And now ChengCheng decides to chime in on the situation too. "Yeah, it's pretty big. Does it hurt at all?" The other boy is all anxiously wide-eyed. He bends down to press at the mark, and Zhengting involuntarily hisses at the pressure and sharp stab of pain. "No, it doesn't really hurt that much."

 

No, it hurts in an entirely different way. 

 

And he spots Xukun heading over now, the younger boy's eyes trained on his face with amusement. Zhengting can feel his heartbeat quickening, and his body is getting overly warm and uncomfortable. It's making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, anticipating what is to come. Xukun is walking over in slow motion though, and Zhengting is begging for the moment to never come. But of course it does, and Zhengting can feel the dread pooling in his stomach. 

 

But the dread immediately turns into white-hot arousal that makes him see stars as the younger boy sidles up to him and presses his long, delicate fingers up against his ass, digging in slightly. And he is  _this close_ to letting out a highly inappropriate sexual moan in front of the rest of their group mates. Zhengting thinks of how much of a contrast there is when Xukun's voice comes out all innocent sounding. "Yeah, Zhengting, what happened to you? Are you okay?"  _That little shit._ And the younger boy has the audacity to look concerned and worried about him, all while stroking his fingers up and down the crevice of Zhengting's ass, hidden from everyone's view. Pretending as if he doesn't know  _exactly_ why Zhengting has this ugly looking mark on his knee. 

 

And the fake concern is evident in the younger boy's voice, and Zhengting wants to scream at everyone else for not picking up on it. "It looks like it hurts. Maybe we should go back to the house and put some antibiotics on it. I have some with the rest of my things in my room."

 

He doesn't dare utter a word, too afraid that he won't be able to bite back his arousal. 

 

Or that Xukun would do something to make him moan the instant he opens his mouth.

 

Because the younger boy enjoys it.

 

Enjoys making him teeter on the edge before giving him a light tap to push him over.

 

Enjoys the thrill of reminding him publicly that he belongs to Xukun by throwing him into a state of wanton need and desire with a few choice actions.

 

Such as slipping his fingers down Zhengting's pants at breakfast.

 

And Zhengting realizes with horror that Xukun is no longer touching over the fabric of his shorts, but instead there is skin-skin contact. He automatically clenches, and he must be making some weird face because Justin and ChengCheng are now looking at him with some real concern in their faces.  _If only they knew._ Xukun's voice comes out more poised than he can pull together at the moment. "I think it's big enough that we should take care of it. I'll come with you." And only Zhengting can hear the underlying demand in his voice, and he can already feel his pants getting tight. 

 

The younger boy ushers him out of the practice room, leaving a trail of confused faces in their wake. 

 

Xukun doesn't say anything to him on the way back, choosing to keep the car ride in silence, letting him fidget with his thoughts. Zhengting knows exactly what's going to happen as soon as they get back, and his body feels tense with anticipation. When Xukun got into this type of mood, it always ended in Zhengting begging for release, on the verge of doing absolutely anything the younger boy wanted. He isn't sure whether to be excited or slightly nervous. The younger boy had looked downright  _predatory_ earlier, and Xukun's fingers had felt dominant against his ass.  _He might want to make me suffer today._ A thread of arousal spread down to his groin, waiting to blossom into an aching need.

 

The younger boy practically breaks the button to the elevator, jabbing at it hard and impatiently. Xukun glances at him quickly, and he can already see the younger boy's eyes are darkened with arousal, thinly veiled behind his calm exterior. As soon as they get inside the apartment the group is temporarily renting, Xukun zips off to and leaves Zhengting alone, with only his parting words to consider. "Take off all your clothes and wait on the couch."

 

His face burns with embarrassment, but he proceeds to strip everything off, anxious about the big windows and the glass sliding door that leads to the balcony through the kitchen area next to their shared living room space.  _Too exposed._ And he still feels slightly nervous, jiggling his right leg, as he sits on their couch, very, very naked. Before he can collect his thoughts though, Xukun is back, a pleased expression on his face. "Guess what I found in your room?"

 

And the younger boy is holding up the silk ribbons that he sometimes uses in his more traditional dancing routines, the dark midnight blue ones. Zhengting gets a sinking feeling in his chest which only intensifies as Xukun looks at him hungrily. "Come here." The other boy's voice is silky and alluring, just the the ribbons he's holding, and Zhengting's traitorous feet obediently walk over to his downfall. The silk feels smooth and soft against his cheekbones, and Xukun ties of the knot neatly, the fabric resting over his ears, settling into place.

 

Zhengting whines. "Kunkun, I can't see anything."

 

He almost cries out, feeling the hot breath on his earlobe, the voice coming from behind him. "That's the point silly."

 

_When did he get behind me?_

 

Zhengting is disoriented, and the next sensation he feels is Xukun pulling his arms behind his back, pushing his wrists together. And the silky brand encircles both wrists, tightening until Xukun ties it off, tight enough that he can't move his hands much. He is panting a little now, not knowing what to expect. And he can't see Xukun at all, can't feel him as the other boy is not making a sound. Zhengting wonders if the younger boy has left him, left him alone in the room, naked and blindfolded. He's about to call out for the younger boy, but Xukun's voice interrupts his thoughts, demanding. "Get on your knees."

 

He is trying really hard to follow instructions, but it is more awkward to do than he imagines. Without his arms free, his balance feels off, and Zhengting needs to sink to one knee and then the other, going down to the floor slowly. He can't hear Xukun again, but the arousal pools in his lower body as he imagines the younger boy staring at him as he's naked. The whole thought is getting him off, and Zhengting can feel himself start to harden. And then he hears it.

 

The slow sound of Xukun unzipping his pants. 

 

It seems to go on forever.

 

And then he hears Xukun speak up again. "Imagine if everyone knew where those marks are from. That you get carpet burns from being on your knees and sucking my cock all the time." The younger boy's voice tightens the last few words, holding back desire. "If only they knew you were naked and blindfolded in our living room right now. What do you think they would say?"

 

Zhengting knows what the younger boy wants to hear, but his mouth is dry, and he tries to lick his lips to wet them before responding. His first attempt at words doesn't work quite well, and Xukun makes an impatient grunt. "...that I'm a little slut."

 

He cries out when Xukun tugs lightly on his hair, tilting his head back, presumably so the younger boy can look at his face better. Zhengting can't see anything but darkness, but he shivers with anticipation as the younger boy runs his index finger along the edge of his jawline. "You're  _my_ little slut." And the younger boy's voice is so loving, so  _possessive_ , that it makes Zhengting go hard almost instantly. Xukun notices, and he hears the younger boy let out a groan, low and throaty. "Repeat it back to me."

 

His voice comes out much thinner than he intends. "I'm your little slut."

 

"Good boy."

 

Zhengting feels Xukun's cock pushing at his lips. "Open." He obediently opens his mouth, feeling the younger boy slide his cock slowly in. Xukun likes to go slow at first, savoring the first moments of the blowjob. Zhengting knows this and sucks hungrily, hollowing out his cheeks to accommodate Xukun's length. And it's always a game between them. A game of who would break first. Xukun losing his inhibition and deciding it is easier to just start thrusting hard and fast into his mouth. Or Zhengting begging to eat the other boy quickly so that Xukun could fuck him in the ass. It was a game that Zhengting was proud to say he won most of the time. He runs his tongue along the other boy's cock and makes the soft mewling noises that Xukun loves so much. He knows it drives the younger boy crazy, the submissive whimpers falling from his mouth, and Zhengting knows damn well how he looks when he does it.  _Irresistible._ Zhengting can hear the younger boy starting to pant now, a sign of his increasingly arousal.

 

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Xukun is tugging at his hair, keeping his mouth in the place he wants. "You're such a little slut, wanting me to go faster so that I can get to fucking you in your ass." The younger boy starts to pick up the pace a bit, thrusting faster into his mouth, and Zhengting can feel Xukun's cock nudging at the back of his throat. He is lucky that he doesn't have much of a gag reflex, but the younger boy's size is still hard to handle, especially with his arms tied behind his back. Xukun is moaning hard now, and his words come out in disjointed breaths. "God, I love watching your pretty lips around my cock." And he can only feel younger boy going faster, his hands pulling at his hair tightly. The ribbon is chafing at his wrists, his arm muscles sore from being pulled tightly in an awkward position for so long, and the tightness in his arms is causing him to tense everywhere else, his erection searching for friction. 

 

"Fuck, you look like such a needy whore." And as much as he doesn't want them to, Zhengting can't help but feel the arousal spread through his body. He feels every inch the submissive in his moment, and he can feel the dominating presence coming off Xukun in waves. "What if someone walked in on us right now?"

 

The thought makes Zhengting hot. He is sucking off Xukun, naked and blindfolded, in their  _fucking living room._ And he almost has the decency to feel ashamed for feeling excited about being caught. Because the younger boy knows it's a kink of his, and Xukun is just using it to his advantage, trying to get a rise out of him. And the arousal is making him throb, and he wants to beg for it already, beg for Xukun's cock to fill him. Zhengting whines with need, and he hears Xukun's sharp intake of breath.  _Fuck._ He is trying not to gag on the younger boy's cock now, the rhythm at a punishing pace, meant solely to pleasure Xukun. And god, it gets him off every time. 

 

Surrendering completely to Xukun.

 

He can feel Xukun's release coming, his cock throbbing hard in his mouth. The younger boy comes with a cry, and Zhengting hurries to swallow, feeling the taste of Xukun fill his mouth and slide down his throat. The other boy's voice is hard, all edges and unforgiving. "Are you ready to be fucked?"

 

Zhengting is definitely ready.

 

He feels Xukun tugging at the knot at his wrists, pulling him to his feet. And his feet aren't quite working properly, his legs jelly from being on his knees for too long. But the younger boy has a hand on his back, steadying him so he doesn't fall. The light pressure on his lower back urges him forward, and Zhengting acquiesces to Xukun's demand. He can't see anything, and his body feels clumsy, a far cry from his normally graceful and fluid movements. Zhengting hopes that the younger boy has no intention of letting him crash into anything. He feels Xukun's hands on his hips, and a shudder of desire runs through him as the younger boy puts him into position. He yelps in surprise as his chest hits the cool granite of their kitchen counter. 

 

"Cold?" Xukun's voice sounds amused by his reaction. "Your nipples will probably like it."

 

The moan escapes his lips as the younger boy rolls his nipple between his thumb and index finger. "You always were a glutton for punishment." And the younger boy pushes him down so that his chest is pressed close to the counter top, his nipples hardening at the contact. And Xukun is probing at his ass, his fingers slicked with spit. "Part your legs more."

 

Zhengting is obedient, his body tense. Xukun's fingers dip into him, and he hisses at the sudden intrusion. "You don't like my fingers?" Zhengting can hear the smirk in the younger boy's voice even when he's blindfolded. "Or you just want my cock?"

 

_Fuck it._

 

Best way to get what you want is to ask for it.

 

He tries to make his voice as sultry and sexy as possible. "Xukun, I just want you to fuck me."

 

"Oh, is that what my little slut wants? To be fucked in the ass bent over our kitchen counter?" At the same time, Xukun adds another finger without warning, causing Zhengting to whimper and moan.  _Please fuck me._ "Are you going to think about it every time we're in here now?" The younger boy is moving his fingers painfully slow in Zhengting's ass, not providing enough friction to get him off, but just enough to make him hot with desire, needy. "Are you going to think about it when we all eat breakfast together? Or when we cook dinner?" Xukun always knew the right things to say, the right words to use to make him hot and bothered, to make him beg. "Are you going to imagine me bending you over and fucking you in the ass while you talk to Justin? Or ChengCheng?"  _It feels so wrong, but so right._ He is panting now, and Zhengting can feel his release, edging, waiting to be pushed. 

 

He gives Xukun what he wants.

 

Zhengting begs. "Please, please Xukun, fuck me in the ass like the slut I am for you."

 

Xukun goes in and fills him quickly, and Zhengting is not ready, the other boy a bit too big, too snug. But the younger boy wants to be rough today, and Zhengting can feel the tears pricking the back of his eyes as Xukun fucks him mercilessly, a mixture of slight pain and pleasure. The feeling quickly builds up into a pure ecstasy as his arousal spikes, his body adjusting to the younger boy's cock. And Zhengting feels as if all his feelings of touch are heightened from the lack of sight. All he is doing is _feeling_ , the cold that comes to scrape against his perked nipples every time Xukun thrusts forward and pushes his chest into the counter, the ribbon that has for sure formed grooves in his wrists by now, restraining and making him squeeze reflexively with each of Xukun's strokes. The younger boy's hands are rough on his hips, pressing down hard enough to form bruises that will appear tomorrow morning, blossoming and marring his pale skin, marking him as Xukun's. And the other boy's groans of need each time he pushes in to hit the bundle of nerves in Zhengting's ass only serve to make Zhengting let out a scream of desire, the pleasure running through him in waves. 

 

He is screaming the younger boy's name as he comes. 

 

And all Zhengting can see are lights dancing in his vision, and he's not thinking much of anything while coming down from his high, feeling Xukun fill him up, some of his seed spilling out as he pulls out of Zhengting's ass. Xukun loosens the knot at his wrists, and he wriggles free gratefully, rotating his wrists to get some circulation back in them. And then his blindfold is gone too, and Zhengting blinks rapidly, the light an unwelcome intruder. Everything feels sore, but Zhengting is satisfied. And then Xukun pulls him into the shower to wash up before they fall asleep in Zhengting's bed. 

 

The next morning, he walks into the kitchen for breakfast, and he sees Justin open his mouth to comment. But he can almost see the cogs turning in the poor boy's head, putting two and two together as he stares at the telltale marks on Zhengting's wrists. The younger boy is still gaping like a fish when Xukun saunters in, his hair still wet from his morning shower. And Justin's eyes get as wide as saucers glancing between the two of them, and he watches as the younger boy runs off, mumbling an excuse to leave under his breath. 

 

Zhengting turns to Xukun, amused. "Well congrats, you managed to do something I never could. You finally shut him up."

 

Xukun glances at him slyly. "As a reward, does that mean we can go another round right now?"

 

_Oh shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [Requests/Prompts/Random Chat](https://curiouscat.me/loststickienote)


End file.
